Supernatural Love
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: summary inside under repairs
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and etc. Not me...Purely fan made... I have no clue how Season 5 will begin(very soon though), who will be in it, and what will happen.

Please enjoy.......

* * *

Thinking is in _Italics _

**

* * *

Story Summary : **The 66 seals were broken by Lilith with the help of Ruby... The Winchester brothers begin their long journey to track, hunt down, and send lucifer back to his cage.

Evelyn Colt is a hunter and a "special" young woman. A phone call in the middle of night from her Aunt saying, "_He _has risen", starts off the beginning of an old family prophecy. Evelyn begins the journey of her destiny, praying that it turns out differently than it has been for told. Evelyn Colt might be 26 yrs old, but her destiny has just begun...

* * *

**- Prologe - **

* * *

The old house moaned loudly as it once again tried to settle. Its fresh coat of paint and newly nailed shudders gave the illusion that it was new, while it was anything but. Another moan. A creek here and a creek there. Someone walked down the hallways at night, the only explanation.

A cool breeze floated through the open window. A young woman tossed and turned. Shifting back and forth under the dark colored sheets. The clock on the far left clicked incessantly. The crickets chirped. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she threw the covers back. Silence drifted in and out of the room. Suddenly the ease of the quiet that had swept into the room was broken with the sound of the phone ringing. Sitting up straight, she reached for the phone on the nightstand. "Hello?" She waited. "_He _has risen, my child," a raspy aged voice called from the other side of the line. "Aunt Maggie?" "Yes, honey." The young black haired girl ran a ragged hand through her thick hair. "Evelyn, it's time you fulfil your destiny." The said girl gave a sigh. "So soon?" A raspy chuckle was heard on the other end of the line. "Yes, my child. Pack and leave." Another sigh. "Can it wait till tomorrow?" Fatigue coursed through her body quiet suddenly. "No. Get your stuff and get out. _He _will send someone for you soon, very soon." "Yes, Ma'am." Maggie sighed, "after you get your stuff out, you know what to do." Evelyn nodded, knowing fully well that her aunt knew the answer. "Be careful, leave no traces, keep yourself clocked in the dark." A pause. "The Winchester boys. They can be helpful, but they will get in the way. So stay clear as along as you can." Silence. "Yes, I know. You've already told me that more than once." "Lyn...." Neither said a word. Goodbye seemed to finale, and neither one was ready to say it just yet. A short beep was heard and then the line went dead. Hanging up the phone, Evelyn sat on the bed clenching and unclenching her fists.

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of--dark denim--jeans from the bottom drawer. From the top drawer she pulled out a large black t-shirt and put it on. Sitting back on the bed, Evelyn rolled up her legs of her jeans and slid on her leather black boots. Standing from the bed, Evelyn kneeled down on the floor. Pulling out two suitcases from under the bed and plopped them down on the bed. Unzipping them, she walked over to her closet and took them off the hangers. Chucking them into the first case, Evelyn walked over to her dresser and pulled out her undergarments, jeans, skirts and put them into the first case also.

Grabbing her flats, heels, and flip flops at the bottom of her closet and chucked them in the second. Picking up her jewelry from atop the dresser she shoved them into a small jewelry bag and put it into the second case. Giving a shaky sigh, Evelyn gave a kick shake of her hands to try and calm her nerves. Sitting down on the bed, she opened the top drawer in the nightstand. Picking up a black leather bound journal with a dark silver buckle keeping it closed. Standing she walked over to her purse on top of the dresser and slipped it inside. Closing her suitcases, Evelyn grabbed them both along with her purse and headed down stairs and out the door.

Setting the suitcases outside the front door she walked back up stairs for her purse. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, Evelyn set her purse down next to her suitcases and began her trek over to the barn. The door moaned in pain as she pulled on the rusty handle. It was dark, but Evelyn didn't need the light she could see perfectly well. Walking into the dark abyss she held out her hand and touched the smooth thick beige tarp. Grabbing a hand full of it, she pulled hard. Yanking the tarp, a sleek black 1970 Dodge Challenger was revealed in the dark.

_Start._ The engine revved, the car coming to life. _Forward. _The gas pedal edged down slowly as it began moving forward. Evelyn walked beside the car. The gravel shifted softly under her boots. _Turn slightly to the left. _The car did as told. Once Evelyn stood in front of the steps leading to the front door she told the car to stop. Walking up the steps she grabbed her suitcases and headed back down the steps. _Trunk....Open. _The trunk gave a small pop as the lid raised. Setting the suitcases on the ground she slipped her hand into the trunk. Sliding her fingers under the carpet, Evelyn pulled the carpet back and reached for the hidden handle. Pulling up, it revealed a secret compartment or where the tires should have been. It was lined in steel racks, which held guns of all shapes and sizes. The bottom, one side held her favorite guns, while the other side held an assortment of knives, below that was a couple of containers of salt and some bottles of holy water. Grabbing her favorite hand gun, a Colt 1911(i know Dean's fave too), the top part of the gun (barrel) is nickel plated, while the handle is ceramic with a cream color. Evelyn lifted up her black t-shirt--in the back-- and slid the gun halfway in between her skin and the back of her jeans. Closing the hatch, she pulled the carpet back over the handle and set her suitcases inside. _Close. _The trunk did as told and closed with a click. Walking back up the stairs she grabbed her purse. Grabbing the kerosene drenched yarn off of the side table, she began unwrapping it. _Open. _The car once again did as told. Sliding in on the black leather seat, Evelyn commanded the door to shut. Sticking the key into ignition the car once again came to the gun, she laid it on the seat next to her. Evelyn stuck her hand out of the window and began to frive. Stopping the car, she got out. Pulling out her black and silver pocket knife, she cut the yarn. Evelyn grabbed the lighter from the cup holder. Holding the blue flame up to the yarn, she lit it. Dropping the yarn, she stood back and watched as the fire rapidly proceeded to the old house. Quickly moving towards the car, Evelyn drove to the end of road and turned right. Looking back, she watched as the old house, her home, burned to the ground. Sighing loudly, Evelyn reached for her cassette tapes. putting Skidrow into the tape player, she sang along to '18 and life' as she drove east to Indiana

* * *

I hope you liked it please R&R.......


	2. Raggedy Ann Part One

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and etc. Not me...Purely fan made... I have no clue how Season 5 will begin(in September of '09), who will be in it, and what will happen.**

**Thank you for your support...Justme and Poptart-Freak**

* * *

--Thinking is in _Italics  
_--Most of the time the P.O.V. is in Evelyn's P.O.V. but every now and then it will change....I'l make sure you know..

--OK THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: The brothers have fake names that they tell other people. **I don't want to confuse you....so.... I will use their real names unless they are introducing themselves.....**

--To make it easier: here are a list of the names the brothers used in this episode....Fake Names Will Be in **Bold  
**Dean a.K.a. **Ken Parker**

* * *

--The 66 seals were broken by Lilith with the help of Ruby... The Winchester brothers begin their long journey to track, hunt down, and send lucifer back to his cage.

**Story Summary : **Evelyn Colt is a hunter and a "special" young woman. A phone call in the middle of night from her Aunt saying, "_He _has risen", starts off the beginning of an old family prophecy. Evelyn begins the journey of her destiny, praying that it turns out differently than it has been for told. Evelyn Colt might be 26 yrs old, but her destiny has just begun...

**Episode Summary :** At a state wide auction the first ever made Raggedy Ann doll is put up for bid and sold to a young couple and their daughter. The family is just passing through and on there way home to New Harmony, Indiana. After a long journey, Raggedy Ann is coming home....

* * *

**Raggedy Ann  
Season (5) - Episode (1)  
Part One**

* * *

**Middle of Nowhere aka New Harmony, Indiana  
Population: 827**

Evelyn sighed as she turned into the only hotel in the small town. It had been raining most of the way there and it just didn't seem to be getting any better. The sky was losing its bright hue as the darkness once again began to fight to dominate the sky. Pulling into the parking lot, she looked for a space. _Where to park? Where to park? _She asked sarcastically to herself.

Putting the gun in her purse, Evelyn grabbed the hunter green duffel bag and her purse. Opening the trunk with the key, she unzipped her suit cases. Stuffing four pairs of jeans and five different shirts into the duffel she closed the first case. Picking up a pair of silver and a pair of black flip flops she stuffed them in. Grabbing a pair of dark red ballet flats, Evelyn gently laid them in the duffel bag. Then she closed the second case. Moving the carpet she lifted the handle and opened the hatch. She put a sawed off shot gun and a rifle into the duffel along with small bag of bullets filled with rock salt. Pulling the string at the top of the bag she closed it. Evelyn hoisted it up on her shoulder along with her purse. Closing the trunk, she locked the car and headed to the front office.

A ding was heard as she walked in. Three heads turned to look at the new comer. Evelyn nodded slightly. "Welcome, Welcome and once again welcome."The manager behind the counter said. "Not many people come through here do they?" The manager's eyes diverted to the male on his right.

He looked rugged with his light brown hair and the light tan skin that did justice to him. His black Hanes t-shirt was mostly hidden by the old faded brown leather jacket. Dark blue jeans and brown boots complete his look. The guy next to him was about 6'4. He was younger than the one next to him. His hair was a bit long and the color of dark forbidden chocolate. His skin was smooth and darker, more of a golden tan. He wore a long sleeve navy blue plaid shirt with a white Hanes under it and a pair of pale blue jeans with Nike tennis shoe's. Both carried duffel bags.

The manager shook his head no. "Wow...three in one week." The manager's eyes lit up, like Christmas. "New record." The manager smiled while nodding, completely oblivious to the sarcasm that was laced in the Male's voice. The dark haired boy gave a slight laugh. "Well since it's only you three, how about I give you the rooms next to each other. King size bed? One for the lady and one for the two gentlemen. You know we've never had...." Both boys looked at each other then at the manager. Giving an uneasy chuckle Dean began. "No...we're..." The older put a hand on the younger ones shoulder, "we're brothers...two separate beds please." "Oh! My...I'm so sorry, my mistake." The manager quickly changed the arrangement. "Okay...Room 4 is a twin and room 5 is a single." Handing the keys, the man once again smiled. "You'll pay when you leave." Evelyn nodded, grabbed her key and headed for the door.

"Hey...wait." Evelyn stopped. Turning halfway she waited. A hand was out stretched. Evelyn scanned his face. A pair of aged but bright hazel/green eyes, stared back at her. His light brown hair stuck straight up in the air (hard to explain, you should know what his hair looks like if you have seen the show). Nodding, she waited. "Name's **Ken Parker**." Once again she nodded. "and um.."Evelyn followed his eyes to the man who was holding a small green duffel bag, trying to open the door. Evelyn held up a hand, "and that's Barbie?" She turned back towards her door. "Sleep well," he smirked, "You'd sleep better if I was there though." Another sly smirk. She turned with narrowed eyes, "not even in your dreams."

A smirk was splayed across his face. "Good night, Sweet dreams." Evelyn snorted, "They will be, you won't be in them or there." Opening the door, she stopped. "What's wrong?" She looked to her left. "um... Nothing..." Walking in, Evelyn rubbed her temples.

"Oh...come on. What the hell!" "Dean!" Sam whispered, but he continued more loudly "...Calm down." A wide smile splayed across her face at the sound of his strangled voice. Setting her duffel down on to the bed, she walked over to the wall beside the night stand. She banged the wall while saying, "Quiet down." "Your room can't look any better." Evelyn looked around. Burnt orange shag carpet covered the floor. The bed sat against the wall in the middle of the room. The spread was a paled yellow with splatters of purple here and there. The pillow cases were dark purple. Across from the bed was a small kitchen with a two person table in the middle. The cabinets were white with pale yellow doors and brass knobs in the shape of hearts.

Giving a small sigh and a shrug, Evelyn pulled out her black cotton pants and a black t-shirt. Throwing them on she pulled down the covers and slid into the starched sheets. Clapping twice the lights went out. _Cheesy._

The sun shone through the light orange curtains. She groaned slightly under her breath as the heat filtered through the window. Throwing the covers back, Evelyn stood, walking over to the air unit. Turning the knob to cold, it blasted on suddenly. Smiling, her gleaming white teeth shone brightly beneath pale red lips. Walking to the fridge, she opened the door and reached for the water bottle sitting on the tray. Taking a sip, she put the cap back on and set it in the fridge. She licked her lips as the dark liquid slid down her throat. _10 o`clock._

Pulling out a pair of black jean, a dark red tank top, and a pair of blood red ballet flats, Evelyn changed. Slight curls fell from the ponytail a top her head. Applying a thin coat of clear lip gloss, she grabbed her keys and head towards the office. Taking quick fluid stride she entered the office and up to the front desk. "Hi." The manager returned the simple jester with one of his own. "Um..."

"...I was tired of sleeping in the car, besides we're here on business." The taller of the two rolled his eyes as they got in line behind the dark haired girl. The she rolled her eyes.

Both the manager and Evelyn turned to see the two bickering brothers. Turning back to the balding man she continued. "Do you know where I could find Mrs. Amie Devereaux?" A gasp was heard from behind her. She ignored it. The man nodded. "Let me draw you a map. I'll be right back." She nodded.

"How did you sleep?" Evelyn turned at the sound of his voice. She smiled coyly. "Perfect. No disturbances." His smile soured slightly. "Here ya' go ma'am." She nodded, "thank you." Grabbing the paper she left, the two boys following closely behind.

* * *

**The Brothers**

"Dean," was whispered from his brother. He nodded, "I know Sam," he whispered back. "She's the only one that can help us." Once again he nodded, "I know stop total damnation." Sam gestured to the girl in front of them. "Think she'll.." Dean snorted, "not likely, but let's try." Sam nodded.

* * *

"What do you need with Mrs. Devereaux?" Evelyn turned quickly, eyes narrowed, her stance was stock. The boys stopped short. Each could feel the cold darkness she seemed to give off. "None of your business." The taller reached for her, "If we could just see the map, maybe..." She stepped back. "No." Dean stepped forward. "The map." Evelyn rolled her eyes then proceeded to her car. "Fine we'll follow you." The older brother shouted after her.

Evelyn gave no sign of registration as she got in the car. Turning left she held the map up and read the directions. About an hour later, Evelyn and the Brothers stopped and parked the cars. Grabbing her black leather jacket from the passenger seat, she slid her arms into it and then picked up her thick black tot. Walking around the back she headed up the slate steps and towards the door. The brothers followed in suit. Knocking twice she waited. The heavy wooden door opened to reveal an old woman. Her hair was silver, blue eyes, and frail skin was what stood before them. "Dev?" The old women grinned slight before opening the screen door. "I missed you my child." Evelyn smiled and walked in. "Dev held her hand up, "I don't know you." They looked towards Evelyn. "They followed me Devdev." The Dev narrowed her eyes, "how dare you follow some poor, young, innocent girl home." Dean held up his hands. "Ma'am, that's not what....we..." Sam tried to explain, to no avail. Dev shut the wooden door, leaving two shocked men standing alone on the door steps.

"Dev...what's going on?" The old lady beckoned the dark haired girl towards the winding stairs. She followed closely behind. The stairs creaked below her feet with each step she took to the top; they turned left and entered a cool room with dark purple drapes clung to every window and wall in the overly large room. Pulling the long gold cord that hung from the ceiling across from the door, the dark purple drapes began to pull back to reveal 4 long parallel rectangular windows rimmed in black wood. Evelyn walked over to the closest window and leaned against it. Two long black leather couches, sat one across from the other. Dev sat down on one of the couches and patted the seat next to her. Evelyn shook her head and Dev nodded.

* * *

**Outside with Brothers**

Dean sat leaning/hanging his head on/out of the door/window. "Dude." Sam nodded with his eyes still closed, "I know I'm bored too." They sat, waiting of Evelyn to come out side. "So um...how are we going to...um...to..." Dean smirked. Eyes still closed he replied, "use your words college boy." Sam narrowed his eyes. He gestured towards the house, "she wasn't very forthcoming last time, what makes you think she will be this time?" Dean shrugged. Sam changed position. Sighing he let his head fall gently to rest against the top of the leather seat. _Peace. _Quite suddenly his peace dissipated as he was slightly violently shoved towards the door. Shaking he head he looked at his oblivious older brother. Settling down, Sam once again closed his eyes and let his head fall back to its former place. "Jerk." Dean smiled, "Bitch."

* * *

Dev flicked her right hand in front of her. Evelyn turned and watched as the dark purple drapes began to rise, revealing a built in bookshelf. Evelyn smiled, "should have known." "The one with gold binding." Dev said. Evelyn nodded and walked to the shelf and picked up said book. Giving the book to Dev, she sat down next to her. Opening the book, Dev closed her eyes and hummed softly. The book lifted itself in the air as it began to glow with a slight golden hue. The ink turned a dark blue hue. "First things First, my child." Evelyn nodded. **(THE LEGEND IS MINE.)** "There is a Story. Well its more like a legend. The legend is about three sisters. **(first two names are by Jasmine Becket-Griffith)**Wicked, Tricksy, and lastly Deimos. They are called the 'Sisters of Apocalypse'. Basically they help end the world that we have all come to know and love." Evelyn nodded once again. "Four horsemen, you've heard of them, two with each. They protect Tricksy and Deimos." Confusion was written across her face. "Um...what about Wicked?" Dev frowned. "Her actual whereabouts are unknown. All we know is that Tricksy and Deimos will be awakened; they will begin preparation for Wicked to arrive. And then she will appear. Once that happens there is really no hope left in this world." Flipping her hand once again the book closed, lost its hue, and floated back to its position on the huge book shelf.

Waving her finger in a come hither motion, the book next to it began to glow with a slightly bluish hue. Once it was in front of her, the book flipped open. "There is not much hope once these three sisters are among us, but....there is some hope. These are things that you will need to get before they do. Without them they are strong, but with them...they are unstoppable." Once again Evelyn nodded in understanding. The page flipped. "The Sword of Judgement - it takes great will power to get this." Evelyn nodded and watched as the page flipped. "Next? The Light of A Soul of Purity - is the life force of an innocent." Evelyn furrowed her brows. Dev nodded in understanding. "I know my child, but....you cannot kill the child or help the process. She had to be going of free will." Dev handed her a small piece of paper. "Put this with your journal.." Dev closed her eyes as she brought both hands to the sides of her forehead. Evelyn nodded, and pulled out her leather journal and stuffed it into the side pocket. "Next...is the Ash of Death - basically the ash of a grim reaper...simple enough." Evelyn smiled, nodding her head. Dev flipped a couple of pages, "oh, My!" A thinly shaped eyebrow rose, "what?" "You'll need the colt." Both eyebrows raised simultaneously, "huh? But that makes no since. What can the colt to against the devil?" "Not the devil, but the horsemen that guard the sisters." Evelyn nodded in understanding. "And lastly..." pages flipped. "The Blood of An Undead in a manner of speaking." Dev held out her hand and waited. Evelyn took it. "Put that in your journal to, it tells you where and how to use the blood...and how much."

Dev put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder as the book floated back into place. "An older man died two days ago. Day after he died so did his wife." Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "It reeks of a haunting or a binding spell, lyn...would you look into it for me." She smiled, "of course Devdev." Standing they hugged and Evelyn then proceeded to the exit.

Evelyn shielded her eyes form the sun as she walked down the steps. She smiled coyly, moving quietly and fluidly to her car she slipped in. Smirking slightly she leaned in on the car horn and watched as both boys jump started. She giggled softly. Starting the car, she flipped into reverse--backed out--and then flipped it to drive in a fluid motion, heading to the Library.

**The Library**

Evelyn pulled back the huge wooden door and held it open for the two brothers. The younger nodded and put his hand on the door. She smiled and slipped in under his arm. "Thanks", she murmured. He nodded, while his dark brown hair fell into his eyes. _Cute._

Walking to the front desk, she waited after touching the bell. "Yes?" Evelyn faked a smile at the silver haired lady before her. "The computers?" "Computer." Her brows furrowed, "huh?" The lady smiled, "only one." Evelyn formed an 'o' with her mouth with realization. Evelyn watched as the lady moved from behind the desk and beckoned her to follow. The lady opened a door off to the side of the library. "Here it is." She opened the door wider. Evelyn smiled a thank you and walked in, and closed the door behind her. _Search... Resent Suicides. _

Printing the papers she needed, Evelyn deleted her history browsing. Picking up the printed papers she folded the papers and put them next to the journal in her purse.

* * *

**With the Brothers**

"Ma'am?" The said lady looked up. She smiled at the two young brothers. "Where are your computers?" "There is a lady with it already you'll to wait." Sam sighed. "Tall, black hair, pale skin, and dark red tank top on?" The lady nodded smiling, "Yes. That sounds right." Both brothers sighed and gave a slight nod. "You'll have to wait." Nodding they walked over to the two seats beside the door to the computer room and waited.

* * *

Closing the door behind her she was greeted by the two brothers. "Again? Stalking?" Dean snorted. "No." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Well if you'll excuse me." Walking past she heard Dean say, "see you later." She knew he was smirking but continued walking.

The bell above the door jingled as she stepped into the dinner. "Hello, Honey." Evelyn smiled. "I'll give you a booth, I'm since were full and that's all that's left." Sarcasm laced her voice, but the smile was still sweet. Nodding she followed. "Here's a menu, just signal when ready." Glancing over the menu a couple of times, Evelyn did as told. "Yes?" "One cheeseburger...plain, iced tea, and a side of fries. Thanks." The old lady nodded, turned and left. Pulling out her laptop, she set it on the table and turned it on. Next she set her journal on the table. Door jingled again. _That's somewhat annoying. _The leather sighed as someone sat down, "Fancy seeing you here." Evelyn heaved a thick sigh. _Again! _"Not really." The dark haired boy looked confused. Evelyn rolled her eyes, "It's the only diner, here in New Harmony." Realization dawned on their faces. _Stupid. _She looked back down at her computer. "What's this?" Evelyn saw a muscular hand stretched out towards the leather journal. Evelyn snaked her hand out, quickly in the same direction. Her hand landed on his. Roughly moving his hand she picked up the leather journal and moved it to her lap. "Jeez, aren't you supposed to be nice to your guest?" Evelyn nodded, "Yes, but you invited yourself, no." Sam smirked . Hitting his brother on the back of the head, he spoke. "I figured since we knew...each other.." The words died off. One thinly shaped eyebrow rose, "yes?" "We could set here." She nodded. _His brother is cute....an ass but...still cute. _"Fine." They smiled. One cheeseburger with a side of fries, and one large sweet tea. Oh, my! Company, i'll get menu's." Evelyn smiled as the older lady walked quickly to the counter and picked up two more menu's.

"Two cheeseburgers, fries and two cokes." Dean said as he handed the menu's the the lady. "So...what are you working on." She raise an eyebrow, "cut the crap, what do you want?" Dean snorted, "so polite." "Mrs. Devereaux?" She rolled her and in a continue motion. "Why wont she speak with us." "She's not big on Winchesters." She smirked rudely. "Why?" She sighed heavily. _Yep he's the nerd. How to word this. _"Apparently, your family has had a run-in in the past." She shrugged. "Here's your food." They looked up. "What kind of run-in?" Evelyn rolled her eyes. " Don't know."

Evelyn raise her hand. "Yes?" "The.."Do you have any pie."...eck." The lady smiled. "Blueberry, Strawberry, and Cherry pie." "Cherry." Dean smiled as she walked away. "Wanted to see your smiling face a little longer." Once again she rolled her eyes. "Too bad." Risings she gather her stuff. Batting her eyes she waved at the Winchester boys, Evelyn walked out the door and to her car as quickly as possible.

* * *

**With Brothers**

"So who's getting the check's?' Sam looked over at his oblivious brother. Dean stuffed another piece of cherry pie into his mouth as he shrugged. "Great pie, you should try it."

* * *

_Serves them right. _She smiled as she drove back to the hotel. _What in the world? _Parking on the grass, she opened her door. Stepping out, her dark red flats led the way to the crowd that stood outside of the picket fence house. "What happened?" The silver haired lady frowned from beside her. "A young man died. Heart failure, at least that's what they're saying." Evelyn nodded. "I guess the pain was just to much for him." Her brows furrowed, "what do you mean." "Oh! Darling, his parents where the ones that died last week." Fading into the scenery, she backed up to her car. _Guess I'm going hunting to night._

**_To be continued.... :D_**

* * *

Please enjoy....... **Thank You So Much For Reviewing  
**I hope you liked it please R&R.......

* * *


	3. Raggedy Ann Part Two

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and etc. Not me...Purely fan made...I have seen the first and second episode and i feel unworthy...to write this but if i don't my best friend will kill me and then i'll never finish The engagement. So i shall continue...**

**I AM A CHRISTAIN**

Thank you for your support...**Justme **and** Poptart-Freak **and** _Inashi SilverFang_**

I LOVE _**JENSEN ACKLES** and **EVAN TAUBENFELD**_

* * *

--Thinking is in _Italics  
_--Most of the time the P.O.V. is in Evelyn's P.O.V. but every now and then it will change....I'l make sure you know..

--OK THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: The brothers have fake names that they tell other people. **I don't want to confuse you....so.... I will use their real names unless they are introducing themselves.....  
***Fake Names Will Be in **Bold  
****Ken Parker **a.K.a. Dean  
--**Jake Sawyer**  
**Tom Roberts **a.K.a Sam  
**Tina Peters **a.K.a Evelyn

* * *

**Raggedy Ann  
Season (5) -- Episode (1)  
Part Two**

**Episode Summary : **At a state wide auction the first ever made Raggedy Ann doll is put up for bid and sold to a young couple and their daughter. The family is just passing through and on there way home to New harmony, Indiana. After a long journey, Raggedy Ann is coming home.....

* * *

**Middle of Nowhere aka New Harmony, Indiana  
Population: 824**

**T**he night air was cool and damp. The smell of rain mixed with the smell of mud. Evelyn walked through back yards as she made her way to her current destination. Mud caked to the bottom of her boots as she trekked on to the last house on the left (hehe). "They thought the first two was just because of old age, but I guess not." She muttered into the night air. _Though I knew that._ She smirked. The night air was cool and soft. The moon displayed a minimal amount of light from its thin smile---perfect for snooping---though she didn't need it. Her eyes were dark purple with black cat like slits. The purple in her eyes varied, depending on what she was looking at. When using her eyes to see in the night they turned dark purple.(Normal everyday eyes are green/blue but they can change). Reaching her destination, Evelyn walked up to the back door. Leaning into the door, she waited for it to budge. Closing her eyes she leaned in farther. Smiling as it gave in under her full weight, Evelyn dusted off her shirt and jeans before going in.

**I**t held a musty smell to it. "Wow! great interior decorating." She murmured sarcastically as she scanned the room. The walls were pale pink with tiny neon orange flower print on it. '_More shag carpet.' _She hissed lowly in pain. The wings on her wrist glowed with a white hue. "Well... I guess I'm not wanted." She smirked. "You!" A sultry voiced hissed from the top of the staircase. Evelyn looked up. _An Egyptian goddess? _"Your far from home." A hiss was the only reply. Evelyn furrowed her brows."Ammut, Right?" The goddess gave a tinkling laugh in reply. "I should have known. By the way did you know that you leave behind a trail of sand when you poof away." The goddess tilted her head as her brows furrowed. "What?" Sand fell from her wavy mid-back length ebony hair. Evelyn pointed, "see." Ammut looked down and revealed jaggedly sharp looking fangs(crocodile) in the form of smug smile, "I know." She waved as she 'poofed', leaving only a trail of sand behind.

_**W**ell now I know who the killer is, but why? She has to be summoned. Who in the world would summon a Devourer of Soul? Well someone very angry, that much I know. _Evelyn huffed a sigh as she looked around the room._ What the?_ A flash of white light shone through the front window. Turning quickly she retraced her steps and left out the back door. Tiptoeing around the corner she waited. _Winchesters. Should have known. _Once they were in side she left.

* * *

**With Brothers**

"**G**et the EMF." Sam nodded. Reaching into his jacket he pulled it out, Turning it on he turned to the left. One red light. Dean lifted the sawed off, double-barreled shotgun and nodded. Sam walked on. The EMF gave no sign of 'life'. Turning right he ventured up the stairs. Three red light. Sam looked back, once again Dean nodded. Sam tilted his head. Dean rolled his eyes and stepped up next to Sam. They continued up the stairs, walking side by side. Reaching the top of the stairs all the little bulbs were red. "Okay, um…" Sam whispered. "Continue, Sammy," an exasperated Dean said from beside him. Sam edged away slowly. The EMF dimmed with every step he took. Sam backed up. The EMF got brighter. "Okay…so the energy is here. And nowhere else." Dean snorted. "We didn't check where they died." Dean took a step forward. _What the…? _He looked down, "Sam shine the light over here." Dean shielded his eyes. "Downward you idiot." "Sorry." "Sand?" A trail of golden brown sand littered the floor. "What's that?" Sam pointed down towards the door. Dean stuck his hand out, "Turn it off," was his clipped reply.

"**H**ey, Paula its Roberts. I'm at 145 Mulberry Lane. The one with the 459S(silent alarm)." He shined the flashlight through the window. "Hey Roberts, this is Paula." He pressed the talk button on top of his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't see anyone. Probably a rat?" Static. "Hey I know, that's what I thought so I turned it off. But this is the third time it's been tripped." Static.

"**C**rap." Dean muttered towards Sam's direction. "Turn the EMF off and hide." Sam nodded and head off to the left into the dark. Dean sighed quietly as he headed to the right. _Thump._

"**P**aula, hold on."

_**S**hit!!! _Dean cursed under his breath from his position on the floor. Putting his hands on the ground, Dean lifted himself up and onto his knees. "Sam!" Dean whispered harshly (a quiet whispered yell)."What?" was whispered from somewhere in the dark. "I'm stuck." Dean pulled on his left leg. "Dean." "Sammy, I can't get it out. Go stall." "What? How?" Dean shrugged as he pulled harder. Hearing the struggle between the deputy and the door, Dean pulled harder. "Come on," he muttered as he tugged harder. To no avail. The door shook as the man pulled harder.

"**S**ir?"

**D**ean stilled as he listened to his brother. He blew out a quiet breath.

The deputy turned. "Yes?" Sam stepped back, "sorry didn't realize you were a cop." The Deputy nodded. Sam started to turn. "Hey." Sighing in anticipation he looked up. "Yes?" Roberts jutted his thump out and over his shoulder. "Have you seen anyone go in here?" Sam stuck his hands in the back of his jean pockets. "Hmm... Tonight?" The deputy sighed, "yes, tonight." Sam's chocolate hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head no. Sam waved as he once again turned, but this time left.

"**C**ome on." he muttered harshly as he continued to yank on his foot. Tugging harder, it came loose. "No." Dean cursed more under his breath. "Great, just great," he whispered sarcastically.

**D**ucking behind the bushes he heaved a sigh of relief as the deputy walked back to his car.

"**R**oberts: There's no way to get in. Door's jammed." Static. "Paula: All right over and out."

**R**olling his eyes, Sam stood. Walking to the front door, he knocked twice. "Dean, open up." A few minutes later the door swung out almost hitting Sam in the face. "Sorry, I had to lean into it." Sam nodded while running a ragged hand his hair. His brows furrowed, "Dean? Whats wrong?" Sam followed Dean's line of sight as he looked down. A smile spread across his face.

"**O**ne word and I'll shoot you." Dean narrowed his eyes. "Sam." His younger brother chuckled from his position in front of him. Dean looked down at one brown boot and one black sock. "Well where did it go?' Dean shrugged as he walked back up the stairs and pointed. "It was there and now it's not." "Um...Lets check the cellar?" Dean nodded. Walking back down the stairs, the brothers turned left. Pulling on the old wooden door it moaned loudly in pain as it gave way and began to open. Dean looked at Sam, "who's going down the deep, damp, rotten, mostly likely leading to hell stairway first?" Sam snorted and hit Dean in the shoulder with his fist. "Fine." Grabbing the flash light; Dean started down the stairway, one creek at a time. Stepping into the middle of the cellar his hand reached out and pulled the sting giving off a little light in the cob web infested cellar. "Whats that?" Sam felt his pockets, opening the left side of his jacket he pulled out the EMF. Dean brows furrowed, "I thought you turned that off." "I did." Dean grabbed the EMF and began to fiddle with the controls. Sam walked on "what's this?" Dean shone his light in the said area. "There files." Sam rolled his eyes. "I know that, Now look closer." Dean walked over, the EMF got brighter. "Um... what am I suppose to be noticing here." Sam pointed at the tab on top of the file. "Amie Devereaux. Looks like we need to talk to Mrs Deveraux....this time." Sam snorted. "Lets just go." "Wait..." Sam turned, "what?" Dean looked down, "my shoe." Sam sighed, "we'll buy you a new one."

* * *

**E**velyn sighed from her position at the small white table in the horrifyingly colored room. Incense burned in the confined room. The lights were dimmed. The soft sound of piano music floated through the room. Her eyes were closed as she took long even breaths. She chanted softly and low in _her _dead language. Evelyn shuffled the black --rimmed in silver-- tarot cards. Taking the top card from the stack she laid it face down on the table. She then repeated this process eight more times. Continuing to chant she closed her eyes and let her right hand hover over one card at a time on the first row. Opening her eyes she waited. The middle card on the first row began to glow with a dark purple hue. Smiling slightly she flipped it over. "The Tower in an upright position," Evelyn murmured. Closing her eyes she let her hand hover over the second row. The first card in the middle row began to glow a dark purple. Evelyn flipped it over. "The Judgement in reversed position." Evelyn's brain began to spin.

**A **knock on the door disturbed her peace. Heaving an unhappy sigh, Evelyn died out the incense; turning on more lights she walked to the door. Opening it just enough to see out, "you?" She heaved another sigh. "I'm busy." "It wont take long." "Hold on." Closing the door she turned and pick up her purse, black leather jacket, along with the motel key. Opening the door again she walked out closing it behind her. "Okay...so..." He ran a hand through his dark colored hair. "Name's Tom Clarkson." Evelyn rose one thinly shaped brow. "Hi, Tina Peters." He smiled, "me and my friend are here on vacation." Evelyn tilted her head in his direction. "And you came here on vacation, why?" He chuckled, "Richard's got family up here." Evelyn smiled secretively, "Richard?" "Sorry, Richard Sawyer, that's his name." She formed an 'O' shape withher mouth. "So what is it that you need?" Once again he ran a ragged hand through his hair. "We really would like to speak to Mrs. Devereaux." Evelyn stopped at the front of her car. "Richard."The said guy looked over, keeping his game face on Dean walked over. Sam smiled. "I was just telling Tina here that we was hoping she could get Mrs. Devereauxto talk with us." Dean nodded. Dean's eyes bulged slightly, "is that your car." Evelyn smiled brightly. "Yes, She's my baby." Sam chuckled. "What is it?" "1970 Dodge Challenger." Dean smiled. "Listen, Tom, Jake I really don't think I can help, unless I know why." The brothers looked at each other then back at the dark haired woman before them.. "Yeah! You see we were hoping that she could tell us where to Find an old uncle of mine. Gregory Roberts, he moved here a long time ago. We were up at the library trying to find his last location and the Librarian said that Mrs Devereaux would know." Evelyn nodded, "of course. Well I guess. Come on." The boys stood still, "not going to offer us a ride?" She shook her head, "it's only a two seater." Dean looked at Sam, "We'll follow." She nodded.

**Later**

"**I**'m sorry, but she wasn't feeling to well. You can try again tomorrow though." Evelyn check her phone. "I've got to go." Evelyn turned slightly, "soap channel." She smiled slightly and waved. Turning back she rolled her eyes. _Morons. _Sighing heavily Evelyn closed her eyes and began to calm herself and prepare to once again speak with the dead.

**S**he dimmed the lights and lit the candle that rested in the center of the small white table. The slight aroma of lavender --from the candle-- and the smell on No. 8 --from the incense. She hummed softly to herself as she sat back down. Once again she chanted in _her _dead language. Letting her hand hover over one card at a time, she waited. Once again, another card started to glow with a purple hue. She flipped it over, "The devil, in reversed position." She blew the candle out and let the darkness envelope her. _Okay so, we have Tower in the upright position meaning Disruption, Conflict, or Change. Sudden violent loss or an overthrow of an existing way of life. Then there was Judgement in the reverse position meaning loss and or separation--not necessarily permanent--, and guilt. And lastly Temperance which was reversed. Meaning uncontrolled ambition and bondage to a person, situation, or thing. _She sighed heavily. "Great," was muttered under her breath as she sat in purple colored chair. Setting her hands on the table she stood slowly and picked up her purse along with her keys.

**

* * *

**

**With the "Dark Lord"**

**T**he room was dark and cold. Candles were placed evenly around the room. Long darkly grey colored couches from the 19th century littered the huge lounging quarters. Deep black wooden--royal purple cushion covered chairs--one sat in between each of the four couches. 18th century dark red, black, grey, royal purple, and white woven rugs covered the floor indifferent areas. The stone walls, ceiling and floor gave off a cool damp atmosphere. Thick and heavy black and dark red drapes--that were held open with two silver chords on each side--clung to the floor length windows. A soft flute music played in the back ground.

**T**wo young women laid on two of the four couches. A man stood in the corner of the room, on the left side, hidden by darkness. The darkness seemed to in case him in its chilling embrace. His dark red eyes were the only noticeable feature. Stepping forward from his hidden position, he smiled. His long black hair--which fell to his lower back--was tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His dark red eyes contrasted greatly with his pale white skin. Black wing tipped shoes, black slacks, a black long sleeve dress shirt, and a leather necklace with a small silver pentagram hanging from the leather string completed his ensemble.

"**B**eelzebub?" The red-headed vixen called from her position on the grey and black couch.

**H**is head turned slightly towards the sound of his name. "Yes," came his sultry reply. "How much longer?" He sighed, shaking his head, he walked over to her. Touching her cheek, he smiled, "soon my love, very soon Circe(sir-see)(meaning--witch-goddess, seductive)." The red head smiled and nodded. She purred softly as he massaged her ear. The blond hissed below her breath. He turned his head smirking. "Now, now."

**T**he other sat catty corner to the red head. Twirling her blond locks around her finger she said, "Abaddon?" He smiled and once again turned his head at the sound of his name, "yes, Nerissa(meaning--sea nymph)." His sharp fang like white teeth gleamed below his paled lips. She twisted slightly so that her head was on the arm of the couch and her back rested under the seat of the couch completely. "When will the horsemen come?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes as golden blond hair pooled around her head. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "The sisters will awaken in seven days, the horsemen appear before them to make sure they will be safe." The blond nodded, and closed her blue eyes. He hissed out a sigh as he looked at the fading sun. "Okay my pets," both girls looked at him, "I'm going to go out for a little while." They nodded. Smirking the red-head replied, "have fun." Beelzebub chuckled darkly as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**NightTime---12:36 am**

**E**velyn glanced around the room while her left hand rested on the door nob. Her army green duffle bag rested on her right strap along with laptop case. She scanned the room for any traces that she had once inhabitated the room. Her purse swung lightly from her left arm. _Leave no traces._ Nodding solemly, she walked out closing the door behind her. Walking quietly to the front office, she rang the tiny little bell on the counter. "Yes, Ma'am?" He nodded, and gave her her total. Paying, she smiled and left. Moving swiftly to her car she unlocked the door. Sliding into the leather seat she started to the car. Driving out of the parking lot she turned left and headed to Dev's house, once again.

**E**velyn blew a puff of smoke out into the night air from her current standing position. Once again she knocked on the wooden door. "Evelyn," dev mumbled from the small crack in the wooden door. "It's 1 in the morning." Evelyn smirked, "I know, now let me in." The door creaked loudly as Dev backed up and opened it. Sighing Evelyn stepped in. "Shall we?" Dev waved her hand in a lead the way motion. Smiling Evelyn did as told and led the way.

**T**urning left at the top of the stairs she opened the door to the dimmly lit room. Evelyn flicked her hand and the door closed behind her. Dev smiled, "your learning well my child." Evelyn nodded. "Ok, I checked out the palce. Its and Egpytian Goddess. Well mainly a revenge goddess. The boys should be able to find that out." Dev's brows rose. Evelyn smirked and giggled softly, "but just incase I left a little note, fore safety reasons." Dev nodded smiling in understanding. "I have done my part of the job, and what I need is not here so I am moving on." Dev nodded. "I understand my child, and please find what you need soon." Evelyn nodded before walking out of her house and back to her car.

* * *

Please enjoy.......  
I hope you liked it please R&R.......


	4. NOTICE AND REPAIR

Hello! Fellow Readers.

You are all amazing...but I am sorry to say this story is either being put on hold or being discontinued.

so sorry.

IS IN REPAIR WORKING ON IT AS I TYPE


End file.
